


Private Audience

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: When Rhajat sees that the stress of ruling is weighing down on Corrin, she decides to help her in the best way she knows how.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like writing something really self-indulgent for your OTP to break out of a writing funk! In any case, enjoy. :)

Rhajat quietly opened the door to the audience chamber. Though it had taken some practice, she had become very good at sneaking quietly around the castle. After all, she didn’t always want to alert Corrin to her presence. At least not until she was ready.

Whatever envoy she had been dealing with had already left, and Corrin was sitting by herself at the audience table. Grinning, Rhajat looked Corrin up and down, admiring every inch of her; her slight curves, long, slender legs, and defined muscles. It didn’t hurt that the dress she wore to court accented her features in all of the right ways. It made her queen look even more irresistible than usual.

Yet despite all that, when she looked at Corrin’s face she seemed… weary. Running a kingdom was hard work, even with the two of them working together with Azura. Still, Corrin, was the “face” of the kingdom, the one who would entertain guests, negotiate with envoys, and meet with advisors. Rhajat knew it was for her sake; she was never good at being around most people, and preferred to fulfill her role as queen behind the scenes whenever possible. While she always did her best to show her gratitude to Corrin for that, it never felt like enough, especially when she wore the toil on her face like she did now.

Then, Rhajat had an idea.

Moving back to the door, she secured the lock. She wanted to ensure there would be absolutely no interruptions. “Hello, Corrin.”

Snapping to attention, Corrin turned to the entranceway. Rhajat’s heart skipped a beat at the way Corrin’s face lit up. “Rhajat! It’s good to see you, love.”

“It’s good to see you too,” said Rhajat, slowly walking across the room to her wife. “You seem troubled, though.”

A tight smile crossed Corrin’s face. “There really is no hiding anything from you, is there?”

“Never,” Rhajat replied, her hand moving to caress Corrin’s cheek. “What’s the matter?”

“Stress. It just seems like there’s never any end to all the things that need to be done when running a kingdom like this. I feel like I understand why Xander’s so… Xander now.”

Rhajat giggled. “Well then, seeing as I don’t want you turning into your brother anytime soon, perhaps you’d like to unwind a bit?” Rhajat purred, gently stroking Corrin’s side.

“Mmm, perhaps I would,” Corrin replied. The suggestion seemed to energize her, as she slid up to the audience chamber’s table and crossed her legs. “It never hurts to ask nicely, though.”

Rhajat felt a tingling in her core at the authoritative tone that had crept into Corrin’s voice. It reminded Rhajat just how badly she wanted her. She leaned in close to Corrin, placing her hands on either side of her thighs. “Please?” She asked, almost begging.

Corrin just smirked, and caressed Rhajat’s cheek. “You’ll have to ask more nicely than that, Rhaj.” Her voice was gentle, yet firm, further assuming a role Rhajat had grown to become quite fond of.

“Of course,” said Rhajat, her tone of voice shifting into one of soft compliance. She slid her hands down Corrin’s legs past the hem of her dress. Gently grasping Corrin’s calf in her hands, she took a moment to let her thumb brush over the soft skin, savoring the feeling. Then, lifting Corrin’s leg up, Rhajat began to kiss her foot. She kissed a trail across each of Corrin’s toes, before moving ever so slowly up to her ankle, and then back down again to repeat the process. She loved to take any opportunity to show Corrin just how loving and devoted she was, and especially enjoyed drawing those moments out for as long as she could. Only when Rhajat was satisfied with the pleased, breathy noises her wife made did she move on to her other foot.

She was interrupted by Corrin’s fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. Rhajat gasped. She loved it when Corrin got a bit more aggressive.

“Enjoying yourself?” It was more a statement than a question, and Rhajat could practically feel the sense of want dripping from every syllable out of Corrin’s mouth.

Rhajat licked her lips, her mouth practically watering at the sight of Corrin’s expression. “Very much so.”

“Maybe we should head back to our chamber, then?”

“Why not here?” Rhajat asked.

Rhajat felt the grip on her hair loosen as the confidence seemed to evaporate from Corrin’s face at the suggestion. “You can’t be serious.”

“Not like you’ve complained yet,” Rhajat shot back.

“There’s a difference between getting started and well…” Corrin swallowed, “ _finishing_ , though,”

“It’s fine,” Rhajat insisted. “I locked the door just in case.”

Corrin’s eyes widened. “You mean you’ve been planning this?”

“Obviously,” Rhajat grinned. “If you’re not happy with it, then we can go upstairs. I just thought I’d surprise you.”

Corrin paused for a moment before nodding. “Let’s stay here.”

Rhajat cackled, and pressed a kiss to Corrin’s lips. “Good. I was hoping you’d say that. Now, where was I?” Sliding back down Corrin’s body, she returned to her ankles, planting feather-light kisses on either one. This time, Rhajat allowed herself to move up further, kissing her way up Corrin’s calf. Making her way up slowly, Rhajat’s kisses became firmer, more passionate as she came closer to Corrin’s knee. There she paused, and took her time to kiss every inch she could. Dark gods, did she want nothing else to have her lips on every inch of Corrin.

Making her way around the back of Corrin’s knee, she delighted in Corrin’s sharp, sudden moan as she nipped at the sensitive flesh. Satisfied, she moved back down to do the same with Corrin’s other leg. She wanted to make sure every part of Corrin received the worship she so richly deserved. She _needed_ to make sure of it.

After taking her time kissing another trail up Corrn’s leg, Rhajat paused for a moment to savor the feelings of warmth washing all over her body, and admire Corrin. Her body had completely relaxed as she lay down on the table, the flush on her cheeks spreading down to her neck, and then her chest. She was breathing heavily through parted lips. The sight was enough for Rhajat to want to freeze her like this forever and just stare.

Then, as the pause drifted on, Corrin’s eyelashes began to flutter. Removed from her trance, she sat up and grabbed Rhajat by the hair, harder this time, pushing the growing feeling of warmth in the pit of her stomach to a boiling point. “Did I tell you that you could stop?”

“I’m sorry,” Rhajat managed in a whisper, far too aroused bother sounding appropriately deferent. _The sight of you is just too much for me to ever tear my eyes away from._

“Then get to it,” Corrin spoke firmly, giving Rhajat’s hair one last tug before letting it go.

Biting her lip, Rhajat nodded, and began to hike up the skirt of Corrin’s dress, exposing her thighs. She took a moment to run her hands along the length of them, nearly shuddering at just how warm, soft, and inviting they felt. Lowering her head between Corrin’s knees, Rhajat began to gently kiss the inside of her thighs, moving between either of them rhythmically. The feeling of warmth in her core continued to grow as Rhajat moved upwards, getting closer and closer to the top of Corrin’s thighs. Almost reflexively, she moved one of her hands down to touch herself, becoming painfully aware of the dampness that had begun to seep through her pants. As tempting as it was to continue, though, she decided for now to focus on Corrin.

“Go on, Rhaj,” Corrin urged her, the dominance in her voice slowly eroding, giving way to want and desperation.

Rhajat just grinned to herself. As much as she enjoyed Corrin’s more dominant side, she also relished the opportunity to let her know in just whose grasp she was. With that, she continued to kiss gently for a while more, before finally biting down. Her wife’s sharp cry was like music to Rhajat’s ears as she pulled away, letting Corrin’s skin slowly slip from her teeth. She then glanced up at her wife, scanning her face for a sign that it was okay to continue.

“Don’t stop. Gods, Rhaj, please don’t s- AH!”

With that Rhajat bit down on Corrin’s thigh once more, harder this time. Then again. And again. She had reached the point where just kissing Corrin wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel Corrin with every single part of her. She _needed_ more of that perfect body of hers. She needed her ears to be filled with the sound of Corrin’s moans and cries. She left a trail of bite marks all the way up to the join of her thighs, scarcely an inch away from her entrance. Rhajat’s head began to swim as through the soaked fabric of her underwear, the scent of Corrin’s arousal filled her nostrils, cloyingly sweet and yet overwhelming at the same time. In that moment, Rhajat was almost certain that if she didn’t get a taste of Corrin right then and there, the Dark Gods or the throbbing heat between her legs would take her.

Yet Rhajat resisted. It practically _stung_ to hold back, but instead she slid up on the table, sitting down beside Corrin’s prone body.

“Rhaj?” Corrin asked, her voice practically a whimper. “Why-“

Rhajat held a finger to her wife’s lips, and shook her head. Her eyes went wide with wicked satisfaction at the sight of Corrin’s desperate expression. “I’ve decided I’m not done with you yet.” With that, she pulled Corrin into a deep kiss, her tongue forcing its way past Corrin’s lips. Pleased with the way she moaned against her lips, Rhajat’s fingers went to the buttons of her dress. Her fingers, usually so skilled and deliberate when it came to weaving spells or mixing reagents, were made clumsy by Rhajat’s arousal, desperately clawing at the buttons to remove that last barrier between the two of them.

As her fingers undid the last of Corrin’s buttons, Rhajat had moved to her neck, her kisses needy and haphazard, and punctuated with hard, hungry bites. Rhajat hoped she was leaving some marks, but was too preoccupied with hurriedly pulling Corrin’s dress down to take any time to admire her handiwork. Briefly, she moved her head back up to nip at Corrin’s ears, every touch of her lips eliciting gasps and breathy moans. Then, kissing her way down her jawline, stopping only to linger on her lips for a moment, she made her way to Corrin’s breasts.

Rhajat wasted no time taking a nipple into her mouth, looking up to make eye contact with Corrin as she kissed and suckled at the sensitive peak. As Corrin met her gaze, Rhajat delighted in the look of pure pleasure on her face, and resumed her work, sucking harder and harder as she massaged Corrin’s other breast with her hand. All the while, Rhajat’s hips grinded almost instinctually against Corrin’s core, needing whatever kind of relief she could possibly get.

Moving to Corrin’s other breast, Rhajat closed her eyes as she gently pulled and sucked at the stiffened ti[, the soft flesh a perfect mouthful. Corrin’s cries had continued to grow louder, more wanton, filling her ears like the sweetest symphony. The only thing keeping her from lingering any further was that there was one more place that she wanted to ensure got all the attention it could. Almost reluctantly, Rhajat pulled away from Corrin’s breasts, and began kissing a wet trail all the way down her firm, toned stomach to the waistband of her underwear.  Corrin’s thighs began to tremble at Rhajat’s approach, and her scent filled Rhajat’s nostrils once again, bringing her even closer to the edge.

As her fingers began to trace shapes on Corrin’s hips, Rhajat felt her wife urging her hands to her underwear. Looking back up at her, she saw Corrin mouth the word, “please”. Deciding then it had been long enough, Rhajat pulled down her underwear, taking her time to position herself comfortably, Corrin’s thighs on either side of her head. Rhajat bit her lips at the sight of those beautiful folds, framed by glistening, wet curls. For all of her visions and delving into forbidden knowledge, aside from Corrin’s smile there was no sight in this realm or the next more captivating.

Rhajat pressed her lips to Corrin, revelling in the sensation of moisture coating her lips. Then again, and again, riding the buck of Corrin’s hips at each point of contact. For a full minute she just kissed Corrin, as if to remind Corrin that she belonged to her. As if to thank Corrin for allowing her to get so close to her. As if to let Corrin know that for her, she was in as sacred and holy a place that ever existed in the three kingdoms.

She felt hands in her hair once more. This time, there was no harsh tugging, just a gentle pull to tilt her head up, so that she could meet Corrin’s half lidded gaze.

“Rhaj… Gods, please. Just fuck me.”

Feeling herself squirm involuntarily at the request she finally ran her tongue through Corrin’s velvet folds, at long last quenching her thirst. Rhajat became practically dizzy at the first taste, the flavor so sweet, tangy, and unmistakably _Corrin_. Greedily, she continued to lap at Corrin’s entrance, screams of Rhajat’s name filling the air. She worked her way to Corrin’s clit agonizingly slowly, and felt Corrin’s thighs clamp down on either side of her head.

As one of her hands firmly held on to Corrin’s hips, another slid down her own body. Unable to contain herself anymore, her hand began to trace the wet heat of her own slit. Rhajat let out a moan of pleasure against Corrin as she slipped two fingers into her own entrance, her entire body shuddering at the sensation.

From there, Rhajat began to settle in the closest thing to a consistent rhythm she could, her tongue caressing and prodding Corrin’s clit and her palm rubbing up against her own. Rhajat’s own low, throaty moans became harder and harder to contain, muffled only by Corrin’s flesh. After a time, though, her hand’s movements slowed down. As much as she needed that release, it was getting harder and harder to focus on that when Corrin was squirming and bucking and shrieking her name. Putting her focus around Corrin, she pursed her lips around her clit, gently sucking and caressing it with flicks of her tongue.

“Rhaj, I’m going to… Gods!”

Hearing Corrin, Rhajat continued to finger herself while sucking ever so slightly harder on Corrin’s clit. At this point she wanted nothing more than for the two of them to come at the same time. It took less than a minute from that point for Corrin to come, her orgasm making her grind her hips against Rhajat’s face. Rhajat came minutes later, her walls clenching around her fingers as she let out a cry, still trapped between Corrin’s thighs. After their shared climax, the two women were a panting, wet, tangled mess as they caught their breath and drifted back down to earth. When some modicum of her strength had come back, Rhajat thirstily lapped up the last of Corrin’s release, finally resting her head on her stomach.

Rhajat then felt Corrin’s strong hands on her shoulders, pulling her up into a kiss. As much as she wanted to move lower, Rhajat couldn’t help but melt into Corrin’s grasp, tangling her fingers in her hair and humming in satisfaction against her lips. She allowed herself to stay in that moment for a while; even as far as they had gone, where was more than pure desire in Corrin’s kiss. There was a softness to it.

A tenderness.

Love.

Rhajat lived for moments like these. Even now, so far removed from when Corrin had saved her life in the deep realm, Rhajat still felt a sense of awe around are. As though she were in the presence of someone so much more than she was. As though it seemed like something must have gone awry in the universe for Rhajat to even have her attention, let alone have her love and a family with her. So when Corrin took the time to slow things down, show her tenderness, and to remind her that she was indeed accepted, safe, and beloved, she never wanted to leave those moments.

When their lips finally separated, Rhajat tucked her head beneath Corrin’s chin, pulling herself close and draping an arm over her waist. For the next few minutes Rhajat just listened; she took in the sounds of Corrin’s breathing, her soft, satisfied humming, and her heartbeat. Each sound so very precious to her.

Corrin was first to break the silence. “Rhajat… that was…”

“No,” Rhajat cut her off. “You were.”

Corrin smiled the beautiful smile and leaned in for another kiss, which Rhajat was all too happy to give. “So then, want to go upstairs and continue? I hate to complain, but the table isn’t the most comfortable place.”

Rhajat cackled, and laid her head on one of Corrin’s perfect breasts. “Just five more minutes. I want to stay just a little bit longer.

Corrin planted a kiss on top of her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. “Of course, love. Whatever you want.”

Rhajat smiled to herself. _Whatever you want…_

Didn’t Corrin know she already had it?


End file.
